1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices and methods for processing video images, and in particular, processing devices and methods for increasing resolution of video images.
2. Introduction
In existing video systems, video quality may be degraded under certain conditions. For example, in low light conditions a slow shutter speed may be used, which may reduce the frame rate. As a result, movement within a video image may appear choppy. In addition, video may be compressed to save bandwidth. However, various video compression techniques may cause some video information to be lost. As a result, video reproduced from compressed video may be of lesser quality than an original version of the video.